Sophia and Yuri Tvarivich
Sophia and Yuri Tvarivich were twin Silver Fang heroes of House Crescent Moon who became legendary after leading the werewolves against Sharkala the Cruel. They were the grandsons of also legendary Tsarevich Ivan. Biography The pair was born nearly eight centuries ago in 13th century Russia. Yuri and Sophia Tvarivich's birth was unusual not only because they were twins, but because both of them went through the First Change. The two Ahroun won great renown in battle throughout their youth and had many adventures. In due time, Yuri took his rightful place as the leader of Russia’s Silver Fangs. The land prospered under his rule as his warriors found and destroyed every Wyrm beast that dared show its face in his lands. Often the missions to destroy the beasts were led by Sophia herself. When she wasn’t fighting for her brother, she was by his side, advising and supporting. Both of the twins took several kinfolk lovers to ensure that their bloodline would survive. Eventually the Wyrm sent one of its mightiest servants against them: a Zmei, known as Sharkala the Cruel. When news of its depredations and the failure of several packs to defeat it reached the ears of the twins, Yuri stepped down from the throne and called for a pack to follow him into battle. The twins were initially accompanied by a retinue of four Silver Fangs warriors – Boris, Foma, Vassili and Utra, but after asking for help in Kiev, Garou from several tribes rallied to their call as they were joined by Katja, of the Black Furies, Pyotor of the Glass Walkers; Ulu, of the Stargazers; the Bone Gnawer Igor Valkof; Mehmet, of the Silent Striders; then Georges of Armenia, another Silver Fang, and finally, the Get of Fenris hero Ragnor. They tracked the beast for many days until they finally found their quarry. Utra, Ragnor, Boris, and Katja were the first to die in battle, Sophia was rooted to a spot by the creature's baleful gaze, but she was able to blind Sharkala using a legendary fetish know as the Firebird Feather, that was handed to her in secret years before by her dying grandfather. In its death throes, however, the vengeful Zmei closed its jaws on Sophia, killing her instantly. Fueled by fury and grief, Yuri then use the Feather to cut off Sharkala's head but suffered mortal wounds himself as the creature's massive body crushed him under its weight. When it was all over, Yuri ordered a funeral pyre to be built, on which the remains of Sophia and the fallen dragon were placed. As the flames leapt high, Yuri threw himself into their embrace. The Silver Fangs say that their mingled ashes were spread from one end of Russia to another in memory of their noble sacrifice. Gallery Yuri_sophia.jpg|Yuri and Sophia. Art by Alex Sheikman Klaive_of_Yuri_Tvarivich.jpg|Rage card depicting the Klaive of Yuri Tvarivich Tvarivich_twins_in_Kiev.jpg|Tvarivich twins recruiting garou in Kiev Tvarivich_twins_funeral_pyre.jpg|Tvarivich twins funeral pyre References * * * Category:Dark Ages: Werewolf Category:Silver Fangs Category:Homids Category:Garou of unknown auspice Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse character